


Broken Hearts

by knotted_rose



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to episode 1.10, Hao' Kanka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts

Rachel watches as Daniel leaves, the hole he left behind never healing, always raw. She looks around at her safe, stable home. She loves Stan, truly. But with that steady drip of emotion, not the wild hurricane ride she had with Daniel.

Stable is better she tells herself. It's better for Grace and it's better for her. She steals one last look, remembering, hating how hurt Danny looked, how she'd put that look there. He's lost—they both are. They've hurt each other, and will continue to.

Rachel broke Danny's heart by leaving. But Danny broke hers just by living.


End file.
